


Banged Up

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye comes back injured from an OP, which leaves Jemma to treat her again. Again, but for some reason Jemma thinks Skye looks even more attractive with her face all banged up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banged Up

The doors of her lab slide open with a light swoosh and she hears the sound of dragging footsteps. She hadn’t expected te team to be back already.

"Jem, you are not gonna be happy with me," sounds a familiar voice and Jemma’s eyes fly to the source immediately.

Leaning heavily on one of the desks is her girlfriend, panting, with one bloody hand pressed to her side and a thin line of blood trickling from her nose. Regardless of that, there’s a familiar glint in her eyes and a grin on her girlfriend’s face. “Hi.”

"Skye! Oh my god, what happened!"

"I only stopped an elbow with my face," she laughs and groans when a flash of pain shoots through her face. "Ow."

"I’m never going to get used to you coming home to me like this, Skye. It’s not the least bit funny." She tries to sound scolding, but it doesn’t really work.

Skye huffs like she always does and accepts Jemma’s hand when she reaches for her. Jemma guides her to one of the chairs. It comes with the job, and Jemma knows that, but that doesn’t mean that she has to like it that she has to patch her girlfriend up again.

"How bad is it?" Jemma asks and Skye shrugs with one shoulder, wiping at her nose.

"Nothing broken. A lot bruised. Can you take off my shirt and check my ribs? I was shot at again…"

Jemma just nods, her fingers first grazing the skin on Skye’s cheeks. A scrape has torn up her cheekbone, but it’s nothing severe. Her nose isn’t broken, but her fingers stay there to wipe off the blood with a piece of gauze. She leans in to press the tiniest of kisses there and Skye crunches her nose with a soft giggle.

Soon her hands trail down Skye’s shoulders and look at her banged up knuckles, kissing them, and move to lift the hem of her shirt.

"Can you lift your arms?"

"Right side is tricky. I can try," Skye smiles weakly and tries her best to keep her expression neutral when Jemma tries her best to be as gentle as possible.

"Oh dear… That’s going to need stitches, love, I’m sorry. I’ll get you some painkillers."

She tries to keep it professional, she does. Skye needs Dr. Simmons with PhDs right now, not the girlfriend that gets slightly flustered upon seeing Skye’s abs flex with every breath. It makes her heart stutter in her chest and dries her mouth up. Any other time she’d just stand there paralized, staring at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"You’re looking at me like that again," Skye says and accepts the two pills from Jemma’s palm when she realises, and she looks her in the eyes. Apparently it also happened now. So much for trying, Jemma clears her throat and takes a shaky breath before putting on gloves.

"I know. You’re just too attractive, and for some reason even more so with your face banged up," Jemma admits with a light blush and Skye rolls her eyes.

"Only you would find me more attractive like this."

"I… Well… You… Just sit still, please," Jemma splutters and swats at her shoulder.

Jemma can’t help but feel Skye’s eyes on her the entire time. Usually she doesn’t mind Skye watching her work, but now it distracts her enough to glance up at her every now and then. It also distracts her enough to let her eyes wander to the soft lines of her muscles and the little dip at her hipbones. There should be plenty of other things on her mind, like how many stitches would she need, the amount of anaesthetics and how to clean the wound out, but her fingers work on their own accord, ignoring her wandering mind and eyes.

"You know you’re also really attractive when you get all sciencey," Skye mumbles when Jemma carefully sticks gauze over her ribs, lingering there with her fingers a tad too long before peeling off her gloves and meeting Skye’s eyes. "Also when you look at me like that."

Skye’s hands move around Jemma’s hips and draw her slightly closer, moving Jemma until she’s standing between Skye’s legs and her breath hitches. She pulls Jemma down to kiss her and then hooks her fingers through her belt hoops.

"I don’t know what it is, though," Jemma says and cups her girlfriend’s face gently, swiping a few loose strands from her eyes, "you just look very badass. It’s one of my greatest weaknesses."

It just leaves Skye with a grin on her face, realising that getting beaten up was definitely worth it most of the times.


End file.
